This invention relates to machine tools and more particularly to machine tool components comprised of compacts of abrasive particles such as diamond or cubic boron nitride.
It has been found that a diamond compact made in accordance with the teaching of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,745,623 and 3,609,818--Wentorf et al. is limited in its application because it is thermally degraded at temperatures above approximately 700.degree. C. Similarly, it has been found that a cubic boron nitride (CBN) compact made in accordance with the teaching of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,767,371 and 3,743,489 is limited in its application. It is also thermally degraded at temperatures above approximately 700.degree. C. This prevents the use of such compacts in applications requiring (1) the bonding of the compact to a support by a brazed material with a melting point close to or above the thermal degradation point of the compact or (2) the molding of the compact in a high melting point, abrasion resistant matrix such as is commonly used in a surface-set rock drill crown.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a strong, self-bonded abrasive particle compact which has an improved resistance to thermal degradation at high temperatures.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved abrasive compact for use as cutting, drilling and shaping tool blanks.